


Late Library Books

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M, Student!Cas, Student!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas needs a book and Dean returns it late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Library Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @earlyrisingxmorningsun on Tumblr

Cas grumbled when the brown haired librarian told him that the book that he reserved hadn’t been brought back yet. He’d reserved it over two weeks ago. He needed it to complete his last assignment for the topic and someone had it. The deadline was the next day and he had several thousand words to write.

“Can’t you contact them?” He reasoned.

“We don’t hold contact information. Just the names of who has it.” She told him. He felt bad for taking his frustrations out on Alfie. It wasn’t his fault.

“Do you know who has it, Alfie?” He asked. He doubted Alfie would be able to give the information out but it was worth a shot for the sake of his grade. He wasn’t about to drop below an A- just for a book.

“I can’t-”

“Hey, sorry I brought this back late, the assignment took longer than expected.” A guy said from behind Cas.

Cas glowered at the book. That was the one he wanted. He spun round and was met with all too green eyes and a freckled face.

Goddamnit.

How was he going to be angry at that face when he’d been stealing glances at it throughout the entire year so far.

“Here you are, Cas, you can get the book out now,” Alfie said, holding his hand out for his student ID. Cas ignored him, his frustration returning.

“You!” He growled, poking the other guy’s chest. The green eyed man stilled and looked somewhat displeased with Cas’ actions towards him.

“Uh, me?” the guy stumbled, but Cas didn’t give him a chance.

“ _You_ had the book I reserved and now I’ve not got long to do my assignment.” He thrust his student ID at Alfie who quickly scanned the book out to him. Once he had his ID back, Cas tucked the book under his arm and stormed off.

“Hey! I can make it up to you!” Dean shouted after him. Cas paused and turned round. “Perhaps I could give you a hand with the assignment or buy you dinner?”

Cas was about to turn around and head back to his dorm but the guy jogged up to him.

“I don’t need your help.” Cas was trying to leave, but the guy was so… something. There were no words to describe him. He hated it. He wanted to hate the guy for not giving the book back no matter how petty it sounded.

“I can see you’re trying to hate me, but you know you’re not so subtle in class when you stare at me.” Dean told him, sass lacing his voice. Cas gasped. His whole morning was going from bad to worse.

“My name’s Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester.” He greeted with a smile that did not make Cas’ heart jump whatsoever. It didn’t.

“Cas. Cas Novak. I, uh, dinner sounds good.”

Okay, so his morning might have just made a turn for the better.

Dean grinned again and Castiel threw back what he thought was a smile but ended up being an awkward grimace.

“Dinner it is then,” Dean reached for Cas and as he was about to step back to ask what he was doing, there was a hand in his pocket retrieving his phone. Dean tapped in his phone number, sent an initial text and handed it back to a stunned faced Cas. “Chill, it’s just a phone number,” He winked. He fucking winked and Cas thought he was going to die.

“Yeah…” Cas said blandly as he dropped his hands to his side, clutching the book tightly. Realistically he was wasting precious time talking to the guy who’d been hogging the book but at that moment, Dean was a handsome face in front of him offering him dinner and there was no way he could hate him for that. “I don’t hate you,” He admitted.

“That’s good to know, Cas.” Dean beamed.

“I have to go.” Cas told him quietly. “I have to go.” He repeated firmly and then gave Dean a proper smile before leaving the library.

                                            

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: someone didn't return the library book i reserved when they were supposed to and now i won't have enough time to do my assignment and when i came to the library staff to complain about it, the person turned up to return the book and it turns out it's the person i've been ogling in xxx lectures all term


End file.
